1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towel steamers and more particularly pertains to a new towel steamer and hygenic storage facility for carrying out hygienic procedures in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of towel steamers is known in the prior art. More specifically, towel steamers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art towel steamers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,240; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,044; U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,092; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,307; and U.S. Pat, No. 3,511,236.
In these respects, the towel steamer and hygenic storage facility according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying out hygienic procedures in a convenient manner.